HP parody
by ZerosGrl
Summary: Vegeta is wrecking havoc at Hogwarts, can Gohan stop him from playing a huge prank at the triwizard tournament? What can Vegeta do to ruin the Triwaizard tournament? will someone die? based on the fourth book HP: and the goblet of fire but different
1. Vegeta the prankster master

Disclaimer: hi! Welcome...were glad you decided to join us.  
  
Vegeta: we are?  
  
Disclaimer: yes, we are...this fanfic is about Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks going to Hogwarts! Doesn't that sound cool?  
  
Vegeta: Hogwarts?  
  
Disclaimer: remember? we watched HP2 last night.  
  
Vegeta: oh...yeah...WAIT! NO WAY!  
  
Disclaimer: why not? I'm sure Vegeta fans will love to see you in robes. It would be ever so cute.  
  
Vegeta: no, it wouldn't.  
  
Disclaimer: readers, just to let you know, I'm a girl.  
  
Vegeta: gee, I couldn't tell, I thought you were just a gay fag the whole time.  
  
Disclaimer: (eye twitching) I hope that was just sarcasm.  
  
Vegeta: it was.  
  
Disclaimer: ok, good...well this fanfic is based on the 4th book! (without Harry,Ron, or Hermione) sorry HP fans, but we will have the teacher! oh, I bet your wondering which house are they gonna be in...well, Goku, Gohan, and Goten are going to be in Gryffindor! well, actually, they all are! (I am a Slytherin! I went to the official site)  
  
Vegeta: bitch.  
  
Disclaimer: what? at least your not what I am...or is it just the fact your in here?  
  
Vegeta:...  
  
Disclaimer: ok then, since Vegeta decided he doesn't want to talk to me, let's start!  
  
=================================================================================================================================  
  
Gohan sighed in relief as he sat down on a sofa next to the fireplace in Gryffindor tower, another year. Another year of hard   
  
work, getting to classes on time, and most importantly. Making sure Vegeta doesn't do anything stupid. like the first year he   
  
decided to curse every quidditch players broom to crash when they got on them, or the time he placed a curse on all the   
  
girls making them turn into ferrets. or the time he sent a rampaging Hippogriff loose in the great hall. You think Dumbledore   
  
would expell him, but he didn't. He said, the jokes didn't harm anyone, which was a great disapointment to Vegeta. Goten   
  
and Trunks sat on the other sofa and opened their books to study. Goku was trying to get Vegeta to spill what his next prank   
  
was, which wasn't working, every now and then you hear Vegeta punch Goku, hoping he would get the idea that he did not   
  
wanted to be disturb.  
  
"Kakkorot! I'm warning you!" Vegeta said, giving him a death glare of a death glares.  
  
"c'mon Vegeta! I won't tell anyone!" Goku said jumping up and down like a crazed ferret.  
  
"Furniculiss!" Vegeta said, wand pointed at what was now a pile of robes, and in the middle was a black ferret,   
  
now satisfied Vegeta sat back down and continued his plans.   
  
But the ferret had a different plan, he jumped on Vegeta's head and started to sleep, Vegeta took off Goku and   
  
threw him across the room. Goku ran back and snatched his parchment in his mouth and ran for it as fast as his little ferret   
  
feet could carry him. Which wasn't far, considering Vegeta was chasing after the little thing at Super saiyan. Vegeta caugt him   
  
and took the parchment away from him. A couple of first year girls were pointing and talking about how Vegeta was abusing   
  
a ferret, which they didn't know was Goku. Vegeta placed the ferret in a trunk and closed it. One of the first years ran out of   
  
the Gryffindor house, off to tell Mcgonagall.  
  
"Vegeta, you could be nice to Goku...he just wanted to know what you were up to." Goten said, looking at him,   
  
book placed on his lap.  
  
"it's none of his damn buisness what I do!" Vegeta said as he tried to straigten the bent parchement.  
  
Mcgonagall strodes in, the first year following her, she stops 2 feet from Vegeta her face full of anger. "Vegeta! is it   
  
true you turned Goku into a ferret?"  
  
"yeah...and?" Vegeta said proudly, he didn't care if he got detention. Which the teachers had given up on giving him   
  
any.  
  
"where is he?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"in the trunk." Vegeta replied.  
  
she opened the trunk to see a black ferret, it looked at her and jumped out, and she turned it back to his   
  
human...saiyan form.  
  
"Vegeta, please no trouble this year." she said.  
  
"yeah, whatever."  
  
She leaves the room, in silence the first year stood there mad, she didn't punish him. Trunks smiles and looks at   
  
her. "the teachers don't punish Vegeta, it doesn't do anything."  
  
She stormed up to the Girls dormatory, Vegeta sighed,his fun was over...for now.  
  
"hey, Vegeta...I was wondering, what are you gonna do for your halloween prank?" Gohan asked.  
  
"like I would tell you." he said, he gathered his stuff and went to his potions. After classes Vegeta had some more   
  
fun, when he set loose cornish pixies in the girls bathroom, and a sniffler in the first years dorm. At dinner he decided to set   
  
more cornish pixies loose, and he told peeves that Goku called him a idiot. As the result he attacked the great hall, and   
  
everyone came out covered in food. Except Vegeta, who wasn't there.  
  
=================================================================================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: there! done! well the first chapter anyway.  
  
Vegeta: it sucked!  
  
Disclaimer: whatever...(on knees) PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. more pranks

Disclaimer: Welcome back...I hope you enjoyed the first chapter  
  
Vegeta: I didn't.  
  
Disclaimer: c'mon, your the prankster!   
  
Vegeta: couldn't you just leave Goku as a ferret?  
  
Disclaimer: no, we need him later...oh, and this is NOT yaoi! I don't write yaoi, but I read them!  
  
Vegeta:...sick bitch.  
  
Disclaimer: shutup!  
  
Vegeta: no!  
  
Disclaimer: shutup before I make you dress like Goku when we go to knotts.  
  
Vegeta:...  
  
Disclaimer: thank you...lets start!  
  
=================================================================================================================================  
  
It was halloween, and the goblet had spitted out the 3 names, Goten who was enjoying himself with all the sweets looked   
  
around.  
  
"where's Vegeta? he should be here?" Goten said, opening a chocolate frog.  
  
"dunno, probaly studying" Trunks said.  
  
studying? yeah right. Gohan thought, he knew Vegeta was up to something. Goku ate as much as he could, Gohan   
  
shook his head. Then the doors opened and hundreds of Chocobos hurdled in a raging stampede. students started   
  
scattering. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Goku looked around. at the doorway was Vegeta riding on a chocobo, laughin at the   
  
sight of hundreds of students running around. They should know Chocobos don't hurt people, but they love sweets. Since it   
  
was halloween there was tons in the great hall. Peeves laughed at the sight as well, then complimented Vegeta on his work.   
  
When the teachers got all the chocobos, Gohan glared at Vegeta, who returned the glare with a menancing grin.  
  
"just you wait till the Triwizard tournament...just you wait." Vegeta said, and he took off with the chocobo.  
  
Gohan stood there, puzzled. Triwizard tournament, what did he...'no' Gohan thought. 'he's gonna do something to   
  
the contestants, I gotta stop him.' Gohan ran into the great hall and found dumbledore.  
  
"yes, Gohan, what is it?" Dumbledore asked, behind him the 3 contestants watched Gohan, one was a girl, the   
  
other two were boys.  
  
"Vegeta is planning to do something at the tournament!" Gohan said.  
  
Dumbledore, was quiet for a minute, "well, Gohan then you must stop him at all costs...you are to watch over the   
  
three champions."  
  
"vat? but he'z only a zettle boy!" Fleur (the girl) said.  
  
"I guess so, he does know all of Vegeta's moves." Cedric said, smiling.  
  
"whatever" Krum said.  
  
Once back at the tower Gohan sat on the sofa and started his homework, Goten and Trunks who were finished   
  
were watching him while eating candy. Meanwhile, outside the school Vegeta sat by the lake, staring into the starry sky. He   
  
already knew what he was gonna do, once the champion goes against the first task he would send a curse to make him fail.   
  
The second task he would set a water serphent in the lake while they were in there, and the third, he would set loose more   
  
chocobos, since they seemed to be afraid of these things. Vegeta knew what the tasks were going to be. All he had to do   
  
now was wait, which was the boring part. The other thing was the Yule ball, what was he gonna do for that? he couldn't use   
  
Chocobos again, so he decided to set loose blast-ended screwts. The first task came quickly, the three Champions were   
  
sitting in a tent while students filled the stands. Gohan stood in the tent, under Dumbldores sorders, the task was dragons.   
  
Vegeta would probaly curse the champion to fail. Gohan placed anti-curse spells on them, to be on the safe side. Fleur was   
  
first, nervous of the dragon, and Vegeta she went out. Gohan watched, as she passed nicely. The anti-curse worked. Vegeta   
  
gave a low growl as it failed.  
  
"I guess Gohan did it." Goten said in the crowd.  
  
Goku and Trunks were glad, the champions were safe, but the Yule ball was coming. Another job for Gohan, but   
  
Dumbledore told him to enjoy himself, rather than be on patroll. The Yule ball came, and Gohan came to the common   
  
room, to see Vegeta in his dress robes which were a silver.  
  
"your going?" Gohan asked.  
  
"umm, yeah." Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan smiled, dumbledore was right, there was nothing to worry about. The Yule ball went extremly well so far.   
  
Vegeta walked out of the room, and out on the grounds. then started his prank. Goten, who was spying ran and told Gohan.  
  
"what!?" Gohan said. he ran to the window to see a opening big enough fot them, he told Dumbledore who strode   
  
over and placed a spell to keep them from coming in.  
  
"it appears Vegeta thougt he could fool me, and he almost did, thank you Goten, for informing Gohan."   
  
Dumbledore said.  
  
Vegeta cursed as he failed again, damn Gohan! Vegeta sighed and walked back into the great hall where he was   
  
swarmed by girls his age.  
  
=================================================================================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: done! I think this chapter went well.  
  
Vegeta: whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: oh, be happy! oh! I want you to know, I am making Vegeta dress as Link for halloween!  
  
Vegeta: NO WAY!  
  
Disclaimer: yes! we shall make you cute as him! well, please give reviews! I would be sooo happy! and Vegeta would be   
  
happy too! 


	3. can't make a name

Disclaimer: if you are reading this...thank you.  
  
Vegeta: why me.  
  
Disclaimer: why you? beacause you are the hottest guy in the whole universe!  
  
Vegeta:...  
  
Disclaimer: how cute! you blushing!  
  
Vegeta: I'm not! it's hot in here!  
  
Disclaimer:...but it's 3:00am, and I have the a/c on. How can it be hot?   
  
Vegeta:...  
  
Disclaimer: you were blushing...well today I am in a Goku mode! a smart goku mode!  
  
Vegeta: that makes everything better.  
  
Disclaimer:...what? people don't like me in my other mode.  
  
Vegeta: and what is that?  
  
Disclaimer: my Vegeta mode. my friends tell that to me when I lose at DM (duel monsters) my sister calls me Majin Vegeta....kinda funny.  
  
Vegeta: it's not.  
  
Disclaimer: yes it is.  
  
Vegeta: (holds jonny the homicidal maniac comic near fire) it's not funny!  
  
Disclaimer: NO! YOUR COMPLETLY RIGHT NOT FUNNY! JUST DON'T BURN MY PRECIOUS!   
  
Vegeta: precious? this stuff is horrible, who wants to read about a sick minded guy?  
  
Disclaimer: me! that's who! (grabs it from him) my love...my precious.  
  
Vegeta:...  
  
Disclaimer: ok, I admit! I watch Lord of the Rings last night! the first one...heh.  
  
Vegeta: so, are you going to babble some more, or start thr fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: sorry! I almost forgot...hope you enjoy chapter 3!  
  
=================================================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
The second task was coming closer, but today was christmas...most of the students went home for the holidays (shit! this was suppose to be before! the yule ball!) Gohan, and the others didn't care for   
  
gifts, they had sent owls a month earlier to tell everyone not to send anything. Gohan watched the fire ina tired state, he had been thinking all night on how to keep Vegeta busy for the third, fourth and   
  
the trophy ceromony. Trunks smiled and sat next to him on the sofa.  
  
"anything?" Trunks asked.  
  
"nothing." Gohan said.  
  
"well, why don't you tell a girl who likes him to go after him?"  
  
"is there a girl who likes him?"  
  
"yeah, a slytherin girl named Shinobu" (NOT from love hina...I just like the name)  
  
"ok, I'll ask her when classes start."  
  
Trunks watched the fire along with Gohan. Goten and Goku were playing wizard chess across the room, of course Goku was losing. a couple of girls came in with a piece of paper each, all   
  
were blushing. these were the only other Gryffindors who stayed, Vegeta stayed as well, but he was at the lake. All look at Trunks then giggle.  
  
"excuse me, what is so funny?" (oh, I'm using future Trunks...with the long hair, kinda sexy)  
  
The girl with long blonde hair hands him her piece of paper, he looks at it and freaks. It was a drawing, a very good drawing of him in a sexy pose covered in red ribbon, and ONLY red ribbon.   
  
someone knew what his body looked like exactly. At least they covered his manlyhood very well.  
  
"who drew this?" he asked.  
  
"oh...Shinobu, she was bored...she made a copy for every girl in the school, she had to use most of the owls to send them all."  
  
WHAT!?"  
  
"yeah, she said she had to sneak in here to get it"  
  
"she said it wasn't easy....getting the picture...can I have it back?"  
  
Trunks hesitated for a moment, the thought of this girl posting a picture of him was weird. "sure." he handed it to her, then sat back down. Gohan held back the laughter, so did Goten and   
  
Goku. The potrait opened and Vegeta walks in and sits down on a chair. he looks at Goku and Goten whos faces were red from holding in laughter.  
  
"what the hell is so funny?" he asked.  
  
one of the girls smiled and handed him the picture. Vegeta felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
"who did this?"  
  
"Shinobu, a Slytherin." the girl replied.  
  
he handed the picture back, then fought back the laughter very well, to where it looked like he was going to be sick. the day went by rather quickly, Trunks wanted no part in going to the   
  
Christmas feast, who knows how many girls got the picture. Goten jumped on Trunks pinning him to the floor.  
  
"Trunks! you gotta go! remember, Shinobu will be there!" Goten said.  
  
"fine." Trunks replied. "get off you perv."  
  
The feast would have been nice for Trunks, if it weren't for the girls pointing and giggeling (I know I spelt that wrong) Trunks looked around to see Shinobu sitting next to two of her friends.   
  
She was wearing a shirt she made herself with the picture of the stupid drawing. after the feast Trunks followed her into the library where he decided to corner her. She gave him a glare, obviously she   
  
didn't trust males.  
  
"I'm not gonna harm you...you like Vegeta, right?" he said, apperently this made her change, she was now very interested in what he had to say. "I want you to go out with him"  
  
"...your serious?" she said.  
  
  
  
Trunks entered the common room in a good mood, he sat next to Gohan in the tables, Gohan looked at him, then went back to his report on Mandrake. "Gohan! she said she would!"  
  
Gohan looked at him, shocked, "that's great...I already told Vegeta, that she liked him, and she wanted to date him."  
  
The tournament started at 6:00am people were seating in the stands next to the lake, Goten, Trunks, and Goku were all in the front row, Gohan was with the champions. meanwhile in the   
  
behind the trees next to the lake, Vegeta was watching, and waiting, he looked at his watch. Then through the forbidden forest came a water dragon on a leash, holding the leash was Shinobu.She told   
  
the dragon to stay, and she sat next to Vegeta.  
  
"how are we gonna get it in, witout them noticing?" she asked.  
  
"simple...um...tell it to sneak in." he said, looking at the massive beast.  
  
" sure." she said, and she walked off with the dragon, then came back witout it. Both watched as the champions got ready.  
  
Gohan looked anxiously around, then the map of the school bewitched to show people, where they are. he noticed 2 dots near the lake, in the forbidden forest the little lables said Vegeta and   
  
Shinobu. He walked to the point and snuck up and them.  
  
"well well well, look who it is." Gohan said.  
  
=================================================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. Gee, what will happen now? the one person they thought could keep him busy has teamed up with Vegeta...what will happen? will Vegeta succeed in his   
  
plan? or will---  
  
Vegeta: you know, doing that can annoy a person.  
  
Disclaimer: damn.  
  
Vegeta: you annoy me easily, all I have to do is look at you and I'm annoyed.  
  
Disclaimer: mean! say anything else mean and I will kick you in the balls!  
  
Vegeta: I'd like to see you try!  
  
Disclaimer: I will! folks this will take a sec...heh.  
  
1 minute later Vegeta on his knees in utter agony.  
  
Disclaimer: told you I would.  
  
Vegeta: (in tears) damn...you...bitch...that...was...overdoing...it!  
  
Disclaimer: man, I can't help myself...I'm starting to feel sorry for him...CURSE MY OBSESSION WITH THIS GUY! please review and go on to chapter 4, while I help Vegeta....(hugs him) I'm soo sorry! how   
  
can I make it up to you?  
  
Vegeta: I'l...think...of...something...later. 


	4. the last chapter

Disclaimer: sorry for my tardiness with the next chappie!  
  
Vegeta: chappie?  
  
Disclaimer: shut up! Anyway, I'd like you to know, Vegeta is a lot better since the last we met!  
  
Vegeta: don't remind me.  
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately.I was punished in weird ways.  
  
Vegeta: .  
  
Disclaimer: well, this chapter will be my last.sorry folks.  
  
Vegeta: I find this good news.  
  
Disclaimer: you would.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Gohan! We were..just looking at the tournament from here!" Shinobu said.  
  
"Oh really, well, in that case I'll stay here." Gohan replied, he then sat himself next to Vegeta glaring at him.  
  
"Don't you trust us?" Vegeta asked coolly.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
The tournament went well. They couldn't do there with Gohan watching them. This made Gohan very pleased with himself. Once in the common room Vegeta went straight to the armchair an start his homework.  
  
The next day was worse, Vegeta had found out Gohan knew his next plan and had sabotaged it. Now Vegeta was left with watching the last tournament which he was not happy about.  
  
"Vegeta, it's so nice to see you act like a proper student." Gohan said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Vegeta said.  
  
"You mustn't let your temper get to you."  
  
The whole day went like this, Vegeta was annoyed that Gohan kept following him. He was now looking forward to the end of the year.even more.  
  
He was walking; trying to lose Gohan when he bumped into Shinobu who cursed, but then apologized when she was it was Vegeta.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't mean to." She said, picking up her quills and parchment.  
  
"It was my fault.that damn Gohan keeps following me."  
  
The day of the tournament arrived; everyone was excited, while Vegeta sat near the lake, a chocobo next to him, sleeping.  
  
It didn't take long for the last task. Vegeta growled at the fact his plan was ruined by Gohan. He wasn't gonna let Gohan have the satisfaction he wanted though. Vegeta acted like nothing was wrong. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't show it, even if he wanted to. His reputation was the other reason besides of Gohan  
  
Soon all were at the platform at Hogsemeade Shinobu had given him her address and took off with her friends; Vegeta sighed and placed it in his pocket. While Gohan, who as watching merely grinned at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I know..short but oh well.  
  
Vegeta: were done and that's good!  
  
Disclaimer: yes, now that you've read this, here is a clip from my next fanfic.right now I have no name.  
  
Vegeta: idiot  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Where the fuck are we?" Vegeta said, looking at the weird surroundings.  
  
"Don't know, maybe it's a hologram" Joey said.  
  
"I don't see any food stores." Goku said, rubbing his stomach in agony.  
  
"Don't you ever think of anything beside food?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Welcome to Halloween town!" said the Jack.  
  
"ARGHHHH!" Joey said as he hid behind Vegeta.  
  
"Halloween town?" Vegeta said, confused. "Yes, this is Halloween town, I'm Jack the pumpkin King; it's a pleasure to meet you." Jack said, shaking hands with Vegeta. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: well there you are!  
  
Vegeta: I'm in it!?  
  
Disclaimer: anyone reading this fanfic if you have friends, send them this and tell them to Review! That way we can prove to Vegeta it was worth it for him to be in it!  
  
Vegeta: whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: thank you for reading "HP parody!" 


End file.
